


i was caught in a cocoon, but now you got me feeling butterflies

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, FLUFF!!, Fluff, Gen, Girl/Boy, Girl/Girl, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Poems, Poetry, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: a collection of poems that i wrote in a span of 2 hours. enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

_sunflower._  
  
you are made up of yellow petals  
that glisten brighter than the sun  
when the rain decides to rest on them  
  
your eyes mock the way  
the sunflowers bloom,  
slowly  
but when it does,  
it becomes something worth

everyone’s attention.


	2. outer space.

_outer space_.  
  
the milky way wraps around your body  
with the planets surrounding your head  
the moon shines right where your heart is  
and you lay gently;  
the stars as your pillow  
and the moon as your bed.


	3. mornings.

_mornings._  
  
you are everything that the morning is made of;  
warm, sweet coffee as your scent  
and the tangled up bedsheets as your legs bent  
you are also the sun that creeps up the sky,  
you shine the brightest, you don’t even need to try.


	4. evenings.

_evenings._  
  
there are times when you lay in bed,  
thoughts urging to burst from your head   
you don’t know how to stop;  
you just know you want to close your eyes  
and erase all of the tears that have dropped.  



	5. afternoons.

_afternoons._

 

sleepy eyes roam around the walls  
that were too familiar and too real  
sleepy eyes try to stay open  
to see the world in all colors,  
to catch a glance, to get a feel.  
  
sleepy eyes couldn’t stay open,  
realising that it has the chance to see the world tomorrow.  
sleepy eyes fully close,  
looking forward to happiness rather than sorrow.


	6. books.

_books._  
  
you are a book of mystery  
you are a bunch of question marks to me,  
as i read you,  
i can’t help but feel confused.  
but aside from that,  
i want to know more,  
 __ ****i want to know you.  



	7. may.

_may._  
  
you wake up from the cold,  
your eyelashes flutter against your cheek  
you feel a slight touch of warmth  
engulf your face,  
and later onto your whole body.  
you stretch your limbs out,  
feeling the relief rush through your veins.  
you managed to stand from the icy floor,  
and you witnessed the butterfly come out of its cocoon.  
  
_it was already spring,_  
 _and you were the first flower that bloomed._  



	8. new york.

_new york.  
  
_ your head is the city,  
and the cars are your thoughts.  
the lights are your eyes,  
and your mouth is **the bronx**.  
  
**manhattan** is your heart,  
the center of everything.  
your hands hold central park,  
where the hearts of other people  
are beating in.  
you, yourself, is times square.  
a sight people could not sink in.  
  
**queens** holds the love you keep inside,  
it’s large like the space between your chest  
and your stomach combined.  
  
**brooklyn** is made up of strands of your hair,  
crowned with flowers and independence.  
tangled in popular marks  
and various attendance.  
  
you are the beauty in every borough there is in the state.  
you know i’d write about you all day.  
  
  
you are the lights; bright and pretty.  
  
__**you are new york city.**  



End file.
